jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb/Transcript
Jake: Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb! Transcript Cubby: Um... Jake, do we have to go so fast? Jake: Aye, Cubby! Captain Flynn sent us an urgent call asking for help! Captain Flynn: Well, ahoy mateys. Ye made good time. Jake: Ahoy, Captain Flynn. Looks like you're in a sand heap of trouble. Captain Flynn: That I am. Me precious Barracuda's buried in drifting sands. Without help, it'll take weeks to dig out. Skully: We better get started. Got any bird-sized shovels? Izzy: I've got a better idea. We just need to find the Never Land ankh. Skully: Ankh? What's an ankh? Izzy: It's an ancient Egyptian word for an object shaped like this. (Draws the ankh in the sand) The Never Land Ankh works like a magic wand with the power to move sand! Captain Flynn: Why, I could dig out me ship with a wave of the Never Land Ankh! Where do we find it? Cubby: Well, my map says its right here in the Never Land Desert, but it's inside the P-P-Pirate Mummy's Tomb! I've heard that mummies jump out of dark places and scare you. And that sounds... scary! Jake: The ankh may be in a mummy's tomb, Cubby, but without it, we can't get Captain Flynn's ship out of the sand! Izzy: So we'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open for trouble. Captain Flynn: Besides, I've never actually seen a mummy. Who knows? They might not be scary at all! Cubby: You're right. Thanks, guys. Let's go find that ankh! Jake: Come on, mateys! Help us search for the Never Land Ankh so we can dig out Captain Flynn's ship! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: Got my sword! Cubby: Got my map! Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust! Captain Flynn: Yo-ho, let's go to the Pirate Mummy's Tomb! Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Skully: Crackers! We found it! The entrance to the Pirate Mummy's Tomb! Captain Flynn: Hold up, mateys! That sign means "Beware: pirate booby traps!" Jake: Thanks, Captain Flynn. If we're gonna find the Never Land Ankh, we'll have to be extra careful. Yo-ho, inside we go! Captain Hook: Psst! Smee! Did you hear that? The Never Land Ankh! If I could get me hooks on that, I could move all the sand in the desert and find every piece of buried treasure! Mr. Smee: Aye, Cap'n, but I also heard b-b-booby traps and m-m-mummies! Everyone's afraid of mummies! Captain Hook: True, Smee. And that gives me a sneakily snook-ish idea. (transitions to Hook and Smee dressed up as mummies) Now, that we're dressed as mummies, we'll scare the popinjays away. Hee hee. And then I shall find the Never Land Ankh meself! Jake: Mateys, keep your eyes open for pirate booby traps. Izzy: And mummies. Cubby: Uh, speaking of mummies, did you mateys hear that sound? Hook and Smee: Oh dear. Blast. Cubby: P-P-Pirate Mummies! Run! Jake: Cubby! Wait for us! Captain Flynn: Laddie, heads up for booby traps! (gets trapped) Skully: We're trapped! Booby trapped! Cubby: Well, it's not all bad. Those mummies can't get us now. All: Huh? Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! Skully: We'll be crumbled like crackers! Captain Flynn: Maybe them mummified mateys can help us! Ahoys, you two! How's about a little help? Hook and Smee: Booby trap! (Walls start moving) Cubby: It'll take something really strong to stop those moving stones! Jake: My sword is strong! Stand back! Captain Flynn: Yay-hey! We be saved! Cubby: But how do we open these bars? Skully: Look out there! A lever! Cubby: Yo-ho! For escaping the trap, we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab them and go find the Never Land Ankh. All: Whoa... Jake: Looks like we found the Pirate Mummy's Tomb. Izzy: Check out that symbol on the floor. This must be where the Never Land Ankh is kept! Skully: But I don't see any ankhs laying around. (grinding) Hook and Smee: Booby trap! (loud thud) (both groaning) Cubby: The Pirate Mummies found us again! Captain Hook: Blast. Smee: Oh, dear. Jake: Mateys, don't be scared. I think I know who these mummies are. And I'm going to find out right now. Time to go for a spin. All: Captain Hook and Mr. Smee? Jake: Sorry I made you dizzy, but why are you two dressed like mummies? Captain Hook: To scare you puny pirates away and grab the Never Land Ankh meself! Smee: 'Twas the perfect plan. Cubby: Except we haven't found it yet! Captain Hook: Well, perhaps one of these levers shall reveal its hiding place! Like say... this one! Captain Flynn: Sizzling sands, we're trapped! Pirate Mummy: (gasps, screams) (all gasp) Izzy: If that's not Captain Hook or Mr. Smee... Cubby: ...Then it's the real pirate mummy. Pirate Mummy: P-p-people. (screams) (all scream) Captain Hook: Hide me, Smee! Smee: You hide me first, Cap'n! Pirate Mummy: I be the one who needs hiding! Now, where did I stow that secret reverse lever? Cubby: Wait a minute. Mr. Mummy, you screamed too. Does that mean you're afraid... of us? Pirate Mummy: Afraid? Well, I don't get a lot of visitors so, p-p-people give me the heebie-jeebies. Skully: He's afraid. Cubby: We sure didn't mean to scare you! Pirate Mummy: Well, you could have fooled me! Why, all that screaming and yelling and setting off me pirate booby traps... ...jitters a pirate mummy's nerves, it does! Jake: We were just trying to find the Never Land Ankh. To help out our matey, Captain Flynn. Captain Flynn: Ahoy there. Pirate Mummy: A fellow captain? Izzy: That's right! His ship is buried in the sand and we thought the ankh might help. Pirate Mummy: Very clever of ye! The ankh's a real sand-mover! Jake: Do you think we could borrow it? Captain Hook: Blast your blasted borrowing! I demand that ankh! With it, I'll find treasure hidden in the desert! Perhaps this lever reveals it! (grunts) (rumbling) Captain Hook: Another booby trap! Smee: Oh dear, Cap'n, you've done it now! The doors are sealed! We're doomed! Izzy: Shiver me sand dunes! This is a definite emergency. Pixie dust won't get us out of this one! Jake: But maybe the Never Land Ankh will! Captain Mummy! Where is the ankh? Pirate Mummy: One Never Land Ankh coming up! All: The Never Land Ankh! Jake: Got it! Pirate Mummy: The magic words are on the side. Say them and the ankh will command the sands as you wish! Jake: Sand-um command-um! Sand, leave this tomb! Smee: Oh my word. We're saved. Jake: Yo-ho! For stopping the sand trap, we got three more gold doubloons! Let's grab them and go! Captain Hook: Now hand over that ankh! Pirate Mummy: That does it, ye sneaky snook. 'Tis time you went "ashore". Captain Hook: Blast! Smee: So long! Pirate Mummy: Now that you have the ankh, mateys, use it to help Captain Flynn. Jake: Thanks! We'll return it to you after we free the Barracuda. Pirate Mummy: Farewell, mateys. Come back anytime and play another game of Pirate Mummy Tomb Hide-n-Seek! Jake: OK, Captain Flynn, let her rip! Captain Flynn: Sand-um command-um! Sand free me ship! Izzy: Yo-ho! For helping free Captain Flynn's ship from the sand, we got four more gold doubloons! Let's grab them and go! Jake: Goodbye! Izzy: So long! Captain Flynn: Fair winds to ye, mateys. Jake: Mateys, thanks for helping find the Never Land Ankh and freeing Captain Flynn's ship! Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on! Count with us! All: Yeah! Cubby: One, two, three. Jake: Four, five, six. Izzy: Seven, eight, nine, ten. Jake: Yo-ho! We got ten gold doubloons today! Cubby: And I found some more things with the amazing power to move sand! Izzy: Yay-hey! What are they, Cubby? Cubby: Coconuts! Yo-ho, let's move some sand, mateys! (laughs) Smee: 'Tis a good thing I landed right on you when that spring sent us flying, eh, Cap'n? (chuckles) Captain Hook: No, Smee, 'twas not a good thing at all! Ow. Ooh! Why me? Sharky: B-B-B-Bones, Lookie there! Sharky and Bones: It's a pirate mummy! Aah! Smee: Oh, dear! Credits - Standalone Broadcasts Only: ::♪Skee-lee bop and stomp the swamp ♪ ♪Skee-lee bop and stomp stomp stomp ♪ ♪Headed out in your buccaneer boots ♪ ♪To the yucky mud and the muck ♪ ♪Splish splash and treasure hunting ♪ ♪Until your boots get stuck ♪ ♪It's icky sticky grody slushy slimy fun ♪ ♪We gonna stomp swamp and use both feet ♪ ♪Splashing all around to a banjo beat ♪ ♪Swamp stomp, you use both feet ♪ ♪Splashing all around to a banjo beat ♪ ♪Swamp stomp, a left and a right ♪ ♪Invite me along and I'll say "aye aye" ♪ ♪It's pirate puddle stomping, muddy marching time ♪ ♪We gonna stomp swamp ♪ ♪And use both feet ♪ ♪Splashing all around to a banjo beat ♪ ♪Stomp stomp stomp that swamp ♪ ♪Stomp stomp stomp that swamp ♪ ♪It's pirate puddle stomping ♪ ♪Muddy marching time ♪ ♪We gonna ♪ ♪Stomp swamp ♪ ♪And use both feet ♪ ♪ Splashing all around to a banjo beat! ♪ Category:Transcripts